All The Small Things
by Rock Raider
Summary: While Playful Heart's sick, Funshine has to spend the day pulling pranks by herself. She finds something she could use, but somebody else wants it for selfish reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nobody here except Rubber Heart & this story. Love Heart belongs to Mega Man X0 & the other care bears belong to some people in Cleveland.

**All the small things.**

By:Rock Raider.

(Intro song:Canadian Cardcaptors intro.)

Funshine walked thorugh the Forest Of Feelings to Playful Heart's big tree. She was hoping for another day to pull pranks on her fellow family members with him again. She walked up to the tree & climbed up it into the knothole where she knew Playful Heart would be sleeping. She climbed inside & found a lump on the floor made up of Playful Heart's blanket.

"Playful Heart?" She asked. To her surprise, though, Playful Heart didn't respond. She frowned a bit. "Playful Heart?" She asked again, this time getting a response. She heard a small moan come from the pile & saw Playful Hears slowly move his hand so he could lift the blanket. He lifted it to show his face. He looked pretty miserable.

"Funshine?" He asked weakly? The yellow bear looked concerned for her friend.

"Playful Heart?" She asked the monkey. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No." Playful Heart moaned. "My head feels like there's a big marble bouncing around in it."

"Oh my." Funshine said. "I'd better get Take Care to look at you." She then turned around & walked out the knothole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh huh." Take Care said as he held his hand on the monkey's forehead.

"Well?" Funshine asked.

"Looks like a nasty head cold." Take Care said. "He'll have to stay in bed all day."

"All day?" Funshine asked. "How did he get it?" Take Care packed up his things & looked at the yellow bear.

"They come & go as they please, Funshine." Take Care said.

(A/N:I should know.)

"When will he be better?" Funshine asked. Take Care looked over at her.

"My guess? Tomorrow morning." Take Care said. He then walked out the door. Funshine then looked down at Playful Heart.

"Guess this means you'll have to pull pranks without me today, Funshine." Playful Heart said. He then curled up under the blankets & fell asleep.

"Umm, alright." Funshine said. She then walked out of the tree. She walked for a bit, then noticed Swift Heart walk past her with a yellow bow on her right ear. Swift Heart noticed she was down & turned to face her.

"Funshine?" Swift Heart asked. "Are you alright?"

"Well." Funshine said to the blue rabbit. "Playful Heart came down a nasty head cold, so I have to pull pranks without him."

"Really?" Swift Heart asked. "Wow. Don't worry, head colds don't last long. He'll be up & about in no time flat." Funshine looked over at her friend, feeling slightly better about it.

"Thanks, Swift Heart." Funshine responded.

"Ah don't mention it." Swift Heart responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a date with Grumpy Bear." & with that, the blue rabbit sped off. Funshine watched her go & continued walking. She then saw a card at her feet.

"What's this?" Funshine asked herself. She picked up the card to get a better look at it. On it was a picture of a little girl in a wierd little dress & cape with a red orb on the part that connected her cape to her. She was also wearing a hat that flopped down to her feet. On the bottom were the words "The Little.". Funshine then realized something. "This must be the Little Card." She said to herself. Then an evil smile crept across the yellow bear's face. "Looks like I just found something to use." She said, then ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Heart was outside doing some training with Santoryu. He had a blindfold over his eyes, a sword in each hand, & the Sword Card summoned & put in his mouth. He stood still for a few seconds before making his move. He swiped his sword in multiple directions. After a while of this, he stopped & held all his swords in mid-air, after a while, a tree behind him turned into splinters. He took his blindfold off & turned around at his end result. He smiled.

"Good." the bear said. "My abilities have not faltered."

"Which abilities, Love Heart?"

Love Heart turned around & saw Share Bear looking at him, holding her milkshake in her hand.

"My skills in Santoryu, Shade Bear."Love Heart answered. "I was perfecting them."

"Well, good for you." Share responded. "Oh, by the way, I heard Playful Heart came down with a nasty headcold. So he'll have to stay in bed today." The green bear smirked.

"Guess this means the citizins of Care-A-Lot can rest easy knowing that it's king of funny won't be doing us any trouble." Then a thought occured to him. "But that won't stop Funshine Bear."

"Oh I knew that." Share said, then sipped her milkshake. "But that's at least 50 of Care-A-Lot's worries. We will only have to worry half as much as we did before today." With that, she then walked off. Love Heart just stared after the purple bear.

"I hope you're right, Share Bear." Love Heart said. "For all our sakes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lotsa Heart was sitting at picnic table about to bite into a rather large sandwhich he made recently.

"Yummy." He said, licking his lips. He opened his mouth & closed his eyes & lifted the sandwhich to his mouth, when it shrunk. Lotsa Heart opened his eyes & was surprised to find his sandwhich about the size of a marshmellow. "Huh?" He asked. Funshine watched from nearby with a grin on her face. Then she realized something.

"Hey, I'm not laughing." She said. "How is that possible?" She was very confused by this. Normally when she pulled a prank, she'd laugh until she couldn't breathe, but now, not even a giggle. She was greatly confused by this. She walked away form the scene. However, nearby, Beastly popped out of a bush.

"Uh ho." He said. "So, Funshine's got got a new toy." He leapt out of a bush. "Well, when I get my hands on it, it'll be No Heart's Cold Heart's toy." He ran off after the bear, laughing the way he usually did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero was sitting in Love Heart's home, lounging. It has been a while since a Clow card attacked, & he was bored. He wanted to see all the cards caught soon, but knew Love Heart would only intervene once the cards expose their prescence. Kero was about to comment on how bored he was when he felt something. He then got excited.

"Finally." He said. "A Clow Card." He then flew off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Funshine peeked out from a bush & saw Rememberance strumming on his guitar. She looked at the Little Card & aimed it at the guitar. The silent bear was surprised to see his instrument shrink down to the size of a violin. Funshine smiled at this, but was once again surprised to not hear laughter coming out of her mouth. She became slightly worried at this.

"How can this be?" The yellow bear asked herself. "Nothing I've done's making me laugh. But why?" She then ran off to think abou this, while Rememberance looked at his shrunken down guitar.

"Guess I'll have to start learning how to play the violin now." He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Harmony!"

Harmony Bear was walking down a street when she turned around to see Kero flying in her direction.

"Kero?" She asked. "What is it?"

"I just sensed a Clow Card." The guardian beast responded. Harmony then got a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted. "A Clow Card?"

"Precisely, Harmony." Kero said. "We gotta find Love Heart & tell him about it."

"But where is he?" Harmony asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Love Heart?"

Both creatures turned to the source of the voice & saw Share Bear standing near them. "You want Love Heart?" She asked.

"Yes, Share Bear." Harmony said. "A clow card is loose, & we need his help to capture it."

"Oh?" Said the purple Bear. "Well, if you want him, he's in the Forest Of Feelings."

"Thanks, Share." Harmony said, then turned to Kero. "C'mon, Kero." Harmony & Kero ran off in the direction that the Forest Of Feeling had resided in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Heart was walking through the Forest Of Feelings after he was done training. He had wondered why no Clow Cards had surfaced in such a long time. He was getting bored with it.

"What am I supposed to do?" He thought to himself. "Not a single Clow Card since Foxy attacked. This is getting boring." He was contemplating on whether or not to continue training when he felt something.

"Huh?" He asked. "A Clow Card?" He then got a big grin. "At last!" He said. He turned in the direction in which he saw it & then saw Funshine with the Little Card clutched in her hand. She was peeking through a bush at Loyal Heart, who was burying a bone. He watched as Funshine aimed the card at the bone while the blue dog wasn't looking. She then zapped the bone & shrunk it. Loyal Heart turned around & looked down at the bone, which was the size of a seed now. He picked it up & scratched his head, wondering what had happened to it. Love Hear then watched as Funshine walked off, surprised that she was not laughing. But he smiled all the same. "There isn't a hurry." He said, then he sat down behind a tree, seeming like he was waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Funshine, however, simply walked slowly, surprised that despite how many things she had shrunk, she still wasn't laughing. She was beginning to wonder if, maybe, she had lost her sense of humor. Maybe she just didn't find anything funny anymore. She shuddered at that last thought, but then decided to test if it was really true. She hoped it wasn't. She ran off to find something to test.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Love Heart!" Harmony's voice sounded alarmed as she approached Love Heart as he reclined against a tree trunk, "Love Heart, I've just found out that Funshine is using the Little Card to pull pranks. Shouldn't we do something?"

"No," Said Love Heart flatly. Harmony's confused look prompted Love Heart to continue.

"Harmony Bear, there are a few things you need to know. First off there has got to be a reason why the Little Card can be used by her even in its unsealed state, it probably senses that she means no harm. Secondly consider the user, No-Heart and Cold Heart wanted to use the cards to gain power and eventually usurp control of feelings, then Stone Heart used the Power Card to try and destroy Care-A-Lot and Foxy used the Fight Card to try and exact revenge on Swift Heart. Funshine isn't violent and she is probably just bored with Playful Heart being sick. Finally think of the Card itself. The Little Card is almost incapable of doing damage on its own as all it can do is shrink things. At worst she will shrink something valuble and hide it besides she has enough self-control to know when to stop and as long as the Joker Card is in my possesion, there cannot be much harm done." Harmony & Kero stared at the green bear for a little while, eventually getting the gist of what Love Heart said.

"Oh, I get it, Love Heart." Kero said. "The Little Card is under control as long as Funshine doesn't lose it somehow.

"Precisely, guys." Replied the cardcaptor bear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Funshine was heading down to Earth in a cloud car. She was so desperate, she was going to go anywhere. She descended onto Japan. & started looking for something she could prank. While driving, she noticed a small shrine sitting across from a house on a high slope. She then looked & could've sworn she saw a dark green female care bear wearing a black shirt & a pink skirt sitting near the shrine reading a math book, but she dismissed it. After driving for a little while, she found herself at Madison's house. She landed the cloud car & it disappeared as she got out. She looked around for the perfect test subject.

"Now, who can I test this out on?" The little yellow bear asked herself. She then turned her head to what she thought was Madison's gardener. She then got her ideal victim. "Ah, perfect." She slunk slowly towards the gardener, clutching the Little card tightly in her paw. The gardener came out with a big bag of potting soil & a trowel. She trained the Little Card on the bag & it started shrinking. The gardener turned around to see the bag shrink down to the size of a marble. He stared, shocked, trying to comprehend what had happened to the soil bag. Funshine had a wide grin on her face, which vanished when she realized, to her dismay, she still wasn't laughing. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought she had lost her sense of humor. She turned & walked away from the confusion, sobbing quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Heart, meanwhile, was still leaning up against the tree with Harmony & Kero. Then they sensed something.

"You sense that, Harmony?" Love Heart asked. Harmony turned to face him.

"Yeah, Funshine's in trouble." Harmony replied.

"Maybe she lost control of the Little Card." Kero suggested. "We'd better find her."

"Right, Kero." Love Heart said. Harmony created a cloud car, & all 3 people climbed in. Harmony was in the driver's seat, & drove off down to Earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Funshine was silently sobbing in Madison's garden, heartbroken. She was convinced that she lost her sense of humor, & would never find anything funny ever again. Tears streamed down her face & hit the ground as she sobbed.

"I might as well face it." She said to herself. "I don't find anything funny anymore. I might as well change my name to something else."

"Why, Funshine?" Funshine turned towards the source of the voice & saw Madison looking at her.

"Oh, Madison." She said. "I didn't see you."

"No big." Madison replied. "So, what's this I hear about you changing your name?"

"Oh that." Funshine said. "Well, Playful Heart was sick today, so I had to spend the time pulling pranks myself. But this time around, not even a giggle had escaped my lips. I'm afraid I may have lost my sense of humor." Madison's smile faded at this thought. Then something occured to the girl.

"Funshine, I just thought of something." Madison replied. The yellow bear looked up at the girl.

"What is it, Madison?" Funshine asked.

"I don't think it was the pranks that you liked." Madison said. "I'll bet it was simply spending time with Playful Heart you enjoyed." Funshine scratched her chin.

"You really think so?" Funshine asked.

"You bet." Madison replied. Funshine then thought back to all the pranks she & Playful Heart pulled together. Then she smiled widely in realization.

"Oh my goodness, Madison." Funshine said. "You're right! I gotta go tell Playful Heart!" She then stood up, & a hand snatched the Little Card away from her.

"Huh ho, then I suppose you won't be needing this." Said a voice sounding like Beastly. Funshine & Madison looked to Funshine's right & saw Beastly holding the Little Card.

"Oh no, it's Beastly!" Funshine shouted.

"That's right, care bear." Beastly said. He then grabbed Funshine. "& I'm taking you to Lord No Heart & Professor Cold Heart."

"Not if we have anything to say about it, Beastly!" Came a familiar voice. Everybody looked up & saw Love Heart, Harmony, & Kero in a cloud card.

"Love Heart!" Beastly, Funshine, & Madison all shouted. Beastly in fear, & both Funshine & Madison in excitement. Love Heart, Kero, & Harmony got out of the cloud car & looked angrily at Beastly.

"Let her go, Beastly." Harmony demanded.

"& hand over the clow card." Kero demanded. Beastly smirked.

"NO WAY!" He shouted. He then aimed the Little Card at Love Heart, Harmony, & Kero, & zapped them all. They all then shrunk.

"Oh no!" Funshine & Madison shouted. Beastly then did his little laugh. Then he got tapped on the shoulder, he turned around & saw Funshine, miffed. She was staring at him with evil eyes with fire behind her.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do, Beastly." Funshine said, uncharacteristically cold. Beastly smirked.

"So what?" Beastly said. "I got the Little Card, & pets for No Heart." He picked up the 3 people he shrunk. Funshine then got mad.

"CARE BEAR STARE! She shouted. She shot a really huge stare at Beastly, striking him hard in the gut.

"DYAAAAAHH HA HA!" Beastly shouted. He was blown back so hard that he lost the Little card & his 3 hostages. He looked up at Funshine, who still looked ticked off. He scrambled to his feet, got into his bike helicopter, & flew off into the sky. Funshine looked down at the card, & her shrunken friends, & picked all of them up.

"Nice work, Funshine Bear!" Love Heart called up to the yellow bear. "We got the Little Card back!"

"But you're still small." Funshine pointed out to Love Heart. "How can you sign the Little Card if you're only half the size of a star buddy?"

"He's got a point, Love Heart." Harmony admitted. "You can't seal the clow card like this."

"Yeah." Kero said. "& the only way we can get big again is if Love Heart seals the little card."

"Don't worry." The green bear said. "I have an idea." He looked up at Madison Taylor. "Hey, Madison! You got a pen & a little tape?"

"Yeah, why?" Madison asked.

"Just go get it, I got an idea!" He shouted. Madison nodded & ran back into the mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Heart then had a huge pen taped onto his back. He made sure it was steady, & touched it to the Little Card.

"Okay, I can seal it now." Love Heart said. He started running across the Little card, with the pen leaving ink behind.

"Oh, I get it." Madison said. "Good idea, Love Heart." They then watched as Love Heart wrote his name on the card. Once he was finished, he then started growning, as did Harmony Bear & Kero. When they returned to normal size, they were all in Funshine's arms. She then fell backwards from all the weight.

"Are you guys alright?" Madison asked.

"I'm okay." Love Heart said. He & Harmony got of of Funshine, who was lying on the ground, dazed with anime swirly eyes.

"Though the same can't be said about Funshine." Harmony said.

"Well, we better get her back to Care-A-Lot." Love Heart said. He then picked the pen & tape off his back & handed it to Madison.

"Thanks for letting me use these." Love Heart said.

"You're welcome, Love Heart." Harmony said. All 3 characters then looked down at Funshine once Madison was gone.

"Well, we'd better get her back to Care-A-Lot." Said the cardcaptor bear.

"You're right." Harmony agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Funshine came to, she was in the back of a cloud car with Love Heart & Harmony up front. Love Heart was driving. Harmony looked back & saw Funshine waking up.

"Ah, you're coming to." Harmony said. "Sorry about crushing you."

"Oh forget about it." Funshine said.

"So, what were you doing down there anyway?" Asked the green bear.

"Well, I was getting worried that I was losing my sense of humor, so I went down to Earth to see if I really DID lose my sense of humor." Funshine explained. "When I thought I did, Madison suggested something to me."

"What did she suggest?" Harmony asked.

"She says it might not have been pulling those pranks I enjoyed, but spending time with Playful Heart was what I enjoyed." Funshine said.

"Well, maybe that's true." The driving bear suggested. Funshine looked at him.

"You think?" She asked.

"Think, Funshine." Love Heart said. "Did you enjoy pulling pranks today?"

"Well, not as much." Funshine admitted.

"Then that proves it." The green bear replied. Funshine smiled.

"You really think so?" She asked, sounding excited.

"Well, it SOUNDS feesable." Harmony said. Funshine started getting giddy.

"Ooh, I can't wait to tell Playful Heart." Funshine said while giggling. The green bear smirked.

"I'd imagine you wouldn't." He said. He then drove them all back to Care-A-Lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Funshine walked up to Playful Heart's tree. She climbed in & saw Playful Heart reading Garfield comics. She approached him, getting his attention.

"Funshine?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Playful Heart?" She asked. "I have something to tell you."

"What, Funshine?" He asked.

"Today, I had to spend the day pulling pranks all by myself." Funshine said.

"Really, Funshine?" Asked the childish monkey. Funshine nodded, & continued.

"Soon after, I found the Little Card on the ground. I decided that I'd use it to pull some pranks, but pulling pranks wasn't as fun." Playful Heart looked shocked.

"It wasn't?" He asked.

"No." She said. "At first I thought I had lost my sense of humor, but Madison told me that it was because you weren't with me."

"Really, Funshine?" Playful Heart asked her. He smiled. "Well, Funshine." He said. "It wasn't as fun without you either. I suppose what really makes me happy, is you." Funshine smiled at him.

"Really, Playful?" She asked.

"Yeah, Funshine." He responded. "I've been thinking about all the pranks we pulled together, & it made me realize something."

"What, Playful Heart Monkey?" The yellow Bear asked. Playful Heart looked up at the bear's eyes.

"I love you, Funshine." Playful Heart simply responded. Funshine felt like she was in total paradise. On impulse, & joy, she wrapped her arms around the child-like chimp & pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Playful Heart was surprised at first, but accepted Funshine's gesture, snaking his arms around her neck & dropping the book. After about 2 minuted, they broke the kiss, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Funshine." Playful Heart said. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes, Playful Heart." Said the yellow bear. "I love you." With that, they kissed once again, unaware of who was watching them. Love Heart & Harmony, holding hands.

"Isn't that sweet, Love Heart Bear?" The purple bear asked her boyfriend.

"You bet." He replied. "Kinda reminds me of when we said what they said just now."

"Me too." She replied. They then looked at each other, & after a few minutes, kissed.

The end.

(End credits:Doobee Doowop Communication (Rockman.EXE Stream.))

_Doobee doobee doowop-wop._

_Doobee doobee doowop-wop._

_Hora A-B-C demo,_

_Utae baihoruta,_

_Kikue komyunikeeshyion,_

_Miwai kukimikamin?_

_Chotto no chigai wo,_

_Okiku mo chigaete,_

_Nakita kunatara music,_

_Play this song for everyone._

_Yeah yeah._

_Keep my feeling, ur feeling floating in da melody,_

_Together let da world see naturally_

_Onaji hoshi ni umare deuhanareno no chikai._

_Kokai umare saredo egao oshi shinji tsunagaru sora ni tasu kotai._

_We bubbling, love & peace has just begun,_

_Universe becoming one!_

_1 2 3 one two three,_

_Yee uhr sahn une deux trios,_

_Ipukku komyunikeeshyion,_

_Miwai kukimikamin._

_Chotto no chigai mo,_

_Okiku no chigaete,_

_Dekita kunatara music,_

_Play this song for everyone._

_Hora A-B-C demo,_

_Utae baihoruta,_

_Kitto hibiku you sing from my heart for everyone._

_Himitsu no ikutowa,_

_Kikoeru? Open your heart._

_Afuredasu music,_

_Play this song for everyone._


	2. Kero's Corner

Kero's Corner.

Kero's Corner sign shows in background & Kero leaps in with a mike in his hand.

"Hey there, card fans!" Kero shouts. "Yep, it's time for Kero's corner again. Where I give you the low-down sneak peek, just between you & me tips on the people who try to give Love Heart grief."

A picture of Beastly is shown. Kero steps up next to it.

"Beastly here is an enemy of the care bear family, proven by the fact that he's always trying to capture them for No Heart." Kero says, his face then fills the screen.

"& NOW, CHECK OUT THIS!" He shouts. A picture of Beastly bike copter is shown. "Beastly obviously knows a thing or 2 about technology, making him like Bright Heart in a way, but don't tell him I said that or he'd come after me." Kero is then seen sitting in a chair wearing a bowtie & a pipe.

"Beastly might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's nobody you'd want to run into in a dark alley." Kero says. "Well, that's it for now, join us next time for more of your favourite guardian beast." Kero waves his hand. "See ya!"

The end.


End file.
